mistmantlefandomcom-20200223-history
Mistmantle Chronicles Wiki:Manual of Style
So, you've just registered your account, or followed the link in your welcome message, and you've ended up here. You probably have rather a lot of questions about a lot of things! *''Where to begin? What should I reference? '' *''What infoboxes, descriptions, categories should I add to the article? '' *''What are the terms of use particular to this wiki? '' ---- 'Title and Summary' The title of your article should use proper spacing, capitalisation of certain letters, and should be referenced from the exact title used for that character or location in the books whenever possible. For example: Good title: The Heir of Mistmantle If you do not pay attention to this particular guideline, your article may be marked for deletion! Poor: the hier thats From mist Mantle The summary for minor edits should be written on the order of the examples below: Spelling correction: Corrected spelling. Reverting vandalism: Removed spam/vandalism. Adding categories: Added categor(ies). Remember to keep it short, simple, and to the point. The summary field is for you to give the reason for your edit, not for starting counter-productive editing wars; Poor: Hahaha, lern 2 spell m8! Did u even go 2 kindie?? 'Article Layout' The layout is divided into two sections for character and location articles. For pages about Authors, Illustrators, and other real-world factors outside the series, always use present unless the person in question has expired, and remember to never amalgamate the past and present tenses! For Characters and Places articles, our first section is called the introduction. This is in past tense: Good intro: Captain Padra was a male otter from Mistmantle Island, the elder brother of Fingal, and husband to Lady Arran. Poor: Captain Padra is a male otter from Mistmantle Island, he was the older brother of Fingal, and he is the husband of Lady Arran. Next, there is the second section, book referencing, which appears under the Name of this Book header. Anything written under this header should be closely referencing the book. Speculation is not allowed in this space. On the other hand, spoilers are permissible (and necessary, at times). This is in present tense, because the books are themselves real-world objects: Good ref: In the first book, a young squirrel is found by Captain Crispin of Mistmantle, on a Night of Riding Stars, and is later called by the name "Urchin". Whilst otherwise not badly written, the next line is past tense. Be warned: You may lose what you write in past tense, as another User may correct the section to present and remove your line in the process! Poor: In the first book, a young squirrel was found by Captain Crispin of Mistmantle on a Night of Riding Stars. That squirrel later came to be known as "Urchin". Correct spelling is also an important aspect of your article. This should always be confined to British English: Good: The honey-coloured squirrel was galvanised to action by the clever manoeuvre. Poor: The honey colored squirrel was galvanized to action by the clever maneuver. For more on Mistmantle Wiki's Spelling Policy, see here. 'Templates' The character templates are a brilliant way to document character statistics such as the name, type of animal, gender, weapons used, known family members, death (if the character has died), and also in which books the character makes his/her appearance. Copy the template code syntax provided from the template's instructions section and paste it to the top of your character article (make sure to be in source mode), and fill in the blank spaces:: :becomes Generally, the same goes for the book template: fill in the blank fields provided in the same manner as with the character templates. Character templates=For use of these templates: *Template:Good-character *Template:Evil-character |-| Book templates=For use of these templates: *Template:Book *Template:Bookbox Terms of Use This site is about a childrens' and young adults' book series. Excessive swearing, intimidating behaviour, and harassment are not allowed, and if you engage in such menial action, you will be warned only once. If you continue, you will be blocked- possibly forever (visit the Terms of Use for a detailed list of rules and the block lengths for each). Category:Help Category:Policy